The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of grafted polymers wherein in a first step A) a stable nitroxyl radical is grafted onto a polymer, which step comprises heating a polymer and a compound containing a NO-ether to above the melting point of the polymer, mixing and reacting the components at said temperature; and in a second step B) the grafted polymer of step A) is heated in the presence of an ethylenically unsaturated monomer or oligomer to a temperature at which cleavage of the nitroxyl-polymer bond occurs. Further subjects of the present invention are grafted polymers prepared by said process, the intermediate polymeric radical initiator, the use of the polymeric radical initiator and the use of NO-ethers for grafting polymers.
Increasing activities have been directed towards chemical modifications of existing polymers in order to obtain functional and/or engineered new materials. Chemical modifications of existing polymers are important for at least two reasons: 1. They can be an inexpensive and rapid way of obtaining new polymers without having to search for new monomers; 2, they may be the only way to synthesize polymers with the intended new characteristics.
An important chemical modification is the free radical grafting of reactive monomers, which involves reaction of a polymer with a vinyl-group containing monomer or mixture of monomers capable of forming grafts onto the polymer backbone. If the grafts are long, the modified polymer becomes a true graft copolymer, of which the properties will be very different from those of the original polymer substrate. When the grafts are short with less than, for example five moieties, most of the physical and or mechanical properties of the modified polymer substrate will be retained.
The advantages of free radical-grafting are further gained with the use of batch mixers or screw extruders as chemical reactors, which allow the free radical-grafting reaction to occur without solvents. This is for example described by G. H. Hu et al., in xe2x80x9cReactive Modifiers for Polymersxe2x80x9d, first edition, Blackie Academic and Professional an Imprint of Chapman and Hall, London 1997, chapter 1, pages 1-97.
These free radical-grafting reactions are usually performed in the presence of a free radical source such as a peroxide and a reactive monomer, such as for example acrylic acid. However the use of free radical sources such as peroxides may cause undesired properties and lead to problems during processing (gel formation, crosslinking, molecular weight reduction) or during use. Typically the long term stability is reduced and/or the polymer cannot anymore be used in outdoor applications or in applications at elevated temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,429 to Solomon et al., issued Apr. 8, 1986, discloses a free radical polymerization process which controls the growth of polymer chains to produce short chain or oligomeric homopolymers and copolymers, including block and graft copolymers. The process employs an initiator having the formula (in part) Rxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3N-O-X, where X is a free radical species capable of polymerizing unsaturated monomers.
Surprisingly it has now been found that with specific Rxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3N-O-X compounds it is possible to produce a polymeric radical initiator by grafting the group Rxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3N-O to the polymer and to use this macroinitiator for further grafting reactions of olefinically unsaturated monomers.
The polymerization processes and resin products of the present invention are useful in many applications, including a variety of specialty applications, such as for the preparation of grafted block copolymers which are useful as compatibilizing agents for polymer blends or dispersing agents for coating systems.
One subject of the present invention is a process for the preparation of a grafted polymer wherein in a first step
A) a stable nitroxyl radical is grafted onto a polymer, which step comprises heating a polymer and a nitroxyl-ether containing a group ( greater than NO-X), wherein
X is selected such that cleavage of the O-X bond occurs and a radical Xxe2x80xa2 is formed at about the melting temperature of the polymer; and in a second step
B) the grafted polymer of step A) is heated in the presence of an ethylenically unsaturated monomer or oligomer to a temperature at which cleavage of the nitroxyl-polymer bond occurs and polymerization of the ethylenically unsaturated monomer or oligomer is initiated at the polymer radical; maintaining said temperature for further polymerization and afterwards cooling down the mixture to a temperature below 60xc2x0 C.
The reaction mixture after step A) may also be cooled down to a temperature below 60xc2x0 C. before further reaction of step B) is performed.
Optionally a free radical source is additionally present.
The reaction mixture after step A) may also be cooled down to a temperature below 60xc2x0 C. before further reaction of step B) is performed.
Preferably the free radical source is a bis-azo compound, a peroxide or a hydroperoxide.
Specific preferred radical sources are 2,2xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2-methylbutyronitrile), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2,4-dimethylvaleronitrile), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(4-methoxy-2,4-dimethyvaleronitrile), 1,1xe2x80x2-azobis(1-cyclohexanecarbonitrile), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(isobutyramide) dihydrate, 2-phenylazo-2,4-dimethyl-4-methoxyvaleronitrile, dimethyl-2,2xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyrate, 2-(carbamoylazo)isobutyronitrile, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2,4,4-trimethylpentane), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2-methylpropane), 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyleneisobutyramidine), free base or hydrochloride, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2-amidinopropane), free base or hydrochloride, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis{2-methyl-N-[1,1-bis(hydroxymethyl)ethyl]propionamide} or 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis{2-methyl-N-[1,1-bis(hydroxymethyl)-2-hydroxyethyl]propionamide; acetyl cyclohexane sulphonyl peroxide, diisopropyl peroxy dicarbonate, t-amyl perneodecanoate, t-butyl perneodecanoate, t-butyl perpivalate, t-amylperpivalate, bis(2,4-dichlorobenzoyl)peroxide, diisononanoyl peroxide, didecanoyl peroxide, dioctanoyl peroxide, dilauroyl peroxide, bis (2-methylbenzoyl) peroxide, disuccinic acid peroxide, diacetyl peroxide, dibenzoyl peroxide, t-butyl per 2-ethylhexanoate, bis-(4-chlorobenzoyl)-peroxide, t-butyl perisobutyrate, t-butyl permaleinate, 1,1-bis(t-butylperoxy)3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexane, 1,1-bis(t-butylperoxy)cyclohexane, t-butyl peroxy isopropyl carbonate, t-butyl perisononaoate, 2,5-dimethylhexane 2,5-dibenzoate, t-butyl peracetate, t-amyl perbenzoate, t-butyl perbenzoate, 2,2-bis (t-butylperoxy) butane, 2,2 bis (t-butylperoxy) propane, dicumyl peroxide, 2,5-dimethylhexane-2,5-di-t-butylperoxide, 3-t-butylperoxy 3-phenylphthalide, di-t-amyl peroxide, xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2-bis(t-butylperoxy isopropyl) benzene, 3,5-bis (t-butylperoxy)3,5-dimethyl 1,2-dioxolane, di-t-butyl peroxide, 2,5-dimethylhexyne-2,5-di-t-butylperoxide, 3,3,6,6,9,9-hexamethyl 1,2,4,5-tetraoxa cyclononane, p-menthane hydroperoxide, pinane hydroperoxide, diisopropylbenzene mono-xcex1-hydroperoxide, cumene hydroperoxide or t-butyl hydroperoxide.
Peroxides are most preferred.